Our Little Secret
by 2 kool 2 spell 'kool' right
Summary: On school picture day, James' hair frizzes up, and he gets alittle emotional. Luckily, Logan is there to give him a shoulder to cry on. Could be seen as Jagan, or friendship. Oneshot.


**A/N- I should really be updating Couldnt Live w/o Eachother.. but this idea hit me and I couldnt help it...  
Guys this is like an extrememly short drabble and kind of suckish but I just had to write it :)**

**Disclaimer- Do I look like Scott Fellows? Wait, dont answer that..**

School picture day. It's the one day that every kid obsesses over. And everything must be exactly perfect. The hair, the clothes, the make-up, everything.

As a young child, James' mother was very cosmetic, with everything she did. She always made sure her son was perfect looking everyday. The beauty obsessed mother would spend hours perfecting her son's hair, and picking out the nicest outfits. This paranoid the young child, though. He had became used to the fact that if he wasnt perfect looking, his mother wouldnt like it. Or his father would think he was a failiure. He had thought his parents would look down on him. Therefore, he was concerned about looking perfect for everyone.

You can say that has shooken him up alittle bit to be the person he is today. It's made him so concerned about perfecting his looks, so noone gives up on him, or looks down on him. Noone thinks he's a failiure. What he doesnt realize, is that his friends will always love him, without all the perfection.

Naturally, everyone who attends the Palm Woods school was uptight today about going alittle overboard on the looks, because it was picture day. Getting all glammed up one day out of the year was extremely important to most of the children. But to James, it was something more than just important. It was something extremely important, something he'd make seem as if it were life risking, something he'd get up at 4 in the morning for.

Kendall Knight bangs on the bathroom door in apartment 2J, "James. You got up at 4:30 this morning. How much longer is it gunna take you?"

The concieted boy lifts a strand of hair up, and drowns it in hairspray, "I'll be out soon! Just give me a few minutes!" he calls over the blowdryer that sits on the sink counter.

Kendall groans, "If you dont hurry up, your gunna miss getting your picture taken!"

"Yeah, yeah." James snaps back.

The blonde boy rolled his eyes, and headed for his bedroom, fixing his shirt collar.

James sighed in relief when Kendall's obnoxious banging came to an end, and stood back, glancing in the mirror. As he took one step back, he saw a spark go off in the hair dryer, and the lights in the bathroom flicker off for a second.

When they snap back on, James slowly turns his head to look at his reflection in the mirror. But the sight that unravels before him is not the least of expected.

"Ah!" the teenager jumps back, dropping his can of hairspray and shrieks.

"James!" Logan bangs on the door, "Jamesss! Is everything alright in there?"

"Uh.." Pushing back his hair, and scrambling for the lock on the door knob, James knocks over multiple items resting on the sink in his attmepts to lock the door, "Yeah. Fine."

Logan rested his hands against the door in curiosity, "You sure?"

"Yeah! I-Im fine!"

After he was sure that Logan had left, James glanced at his reflection in the mirror. His hair..it was all..poofed up, frizzy, ruined. The blowdryer had ruined it, and James wasnt going to be able to fix it all in time for his picture.

As soon as he looked at the time, he felt it coming. The waterworks, and he couldnt help it. He had worked forever to get it like this, and now it was ruined. His picture was bound to come out horrible, all because his hair was a complete and utter disaster.

His knees sunk to floor, and he buried his face in his hands. He was such a failiure. And now he was crying about it, too.

"James?"

He was so busy consuming himself in self pity to notice it, but Logan had somehow entered the bathroom.

Sniveling, and now mortified, James quickly tried to pull himself together, "L-Logan." he spat out, furiously wiping tears.

"Shhh," the shorter boy lowered him down, "Are you upset because your hair is ruined?"

James simply nodded.

Rolling his eyes, Logan still smiled at his crazy best friend, "Come here." and gestured him near.

James let it all out, right on his friend's shoulder. Finally, he sat back up, and smiled.

Logan just shook his head, "Feel better now?"

The concieted boy nodded in response.

"Alright," Logan pulled his friend to his feet, "Now lets get this hair fixed up."

James nodded, then paused, "Uh..hey Logie?"

"Uh huh?"

"Can you not tell any of the other guys about this?"

Logan just chuckled, "It'll be our little secret."

**A/N- Short and sappy. Lol, but I hope you enjoyed it :) Review?**


End file.
